Partitions are often used to divide large rooms such as theaters, conference rooms, convention halls or gymnasiums. Such partitions can include panels that hang from an overhead track and slide or unfold horizontally along the track from a storage location to partition a room. Such partitions often require a team of many people to move panels out of or into a storage area and to move the panels along a track. Even advanced systems that may include automation to move panels into place can still require people and time to move the panels into or out of a storage area.
In addition, panel storage areas can take up a relatively large area to allow for storage of all of the panels and to provide room for an operator to access the panels. The storage of panels and the need to manually access the panels generally does not provide for an efficient use of space in the storage area. Furthermore, conventional panel storage may not allow for the tracking of panels into or out of the storage area.